Did Someone Order a Side of Awkward?
by SpaghettiTacos
Summary: Kurt's Sunday plans were simple; Finish To-Do list, spend time with Blaine. Nowhere in there did it mention an awkward encounter with Wes' girlfriend. Klaine-Wavery.
1. An Interesting Introduction

Kurt had spent the morning doing his typical weekend routine: Laundry, clean room, and then groceries. After completing his list he had called Blaine and asked him if he was free, luckily he was. Unbeknownst to him, Blaine had powered through all of his homework the night before so he could spend time with his boyfriend and not have to be up all of Sunday night. Yesterday Blaine had had to cancel due to a previously set arrangement with his Mom that he had forgotten about. Now they were both free and clear to do what they wanted. And what they wanted was to listen to music and watch a movie. Well they had listened to music and then put a movie in but just as the opening credits had begun Blaine had decided to steal Kurt's attention.

"Blaine! I've been waiting to see this for months!"

"So you can wait a few more minutes..." Blaine laughed, "or hours."

Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine away to give him a serious look, "Okay but no more then and hour or I will bite you."

Kurt closed the laptop just a Blaine once again took hold of his lips. A few minutes in Kurt had shifted positions to straddle Blaine's hips. He had gotten to work on the older boys button up shirt when he thought he heard footsteps in the hall. As they seemed to have died away he merely continued on, and had successfully, removed Blaine's shirt when the door suddenly burst open and he heard a surprised gasp.

"Oh god..." came the distinctly female voice.

Kurt immediately got off Blaine to take in the new arrival.

"Uhm...awkward...okay Hi. I am so sorry," Although her eyes screamed sincerity the rest of her expression gave the look of fighting a smile.

"Avery.." Blaine said in a frustrated tone,"Why are you in my room?"

"I was just...uhm.." Avery looked down and released a small laugh, "I was looking for Wes. David said he might be in here."

"Do you see him?"

"I'm sorry! I just needed to tell him something and.." Her eyes slipped from Blaine's irritated expression to Kurt's uncomfortable one, "Hi, I'm Avery. Wes' girlfriend."

She walked forward and held out her hand. Kurt took it and replied simply, "Uh..Kurt Hummel."

"Oh Hey!" Her face lit up a little and she shook Kurt's hand with excitement. Kurt looked from her to Blaine and back again as she started to back out of the room.

"Soo.. I'm just gonna run away."

"I think that's best," Blaine agreed.

Just as she was leaving she turned, shot Blaine a playful smirk and added "You were so right he's gorgeous", and literally bolted from the room pulling the door closed behind her. Kurt's jaw dropped as he turned to look at Blaine's now staggered expression.

"You told someone I've never met that I was gorgeous?"

Blaine just blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p>AN: I know worst ending ever and super short,but I'm a newbie so let this one slide Please? Also 'Wavery' is the best I could come up with for Wes and Avery. Other suggestions welcome.


	2. Second Times The Charm?

A/N: For those who care to skim through this I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Class was out and there was a half an hour before the Warblers practice, so Blaine had offered to do a quick flashcard session with Kurt to help him study for an upcoming test. When they walked into the Dalton student lounge they immediately regretted their choice of settings. Just as they began to retreat though Wes noticed them.<p>

"Blaine, Kurt come over here!"

They grudgingly turned back and walked towards the table where Wes, David and Avery sat. They took their seats and looked up.

"Hey," Blaine said with a forced smile, "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," Avery said without looking up, "How are you Blaine?"

"Fine, Avery, and you?"

Avery had flushed to a light shade of pink as she said, "I'm good you know, talking to Wes, repressing certain memories..."  
>Kurt coughed a little, a bit of his mocha spilling over the rim. Avery received questioning looks from David and Wes while Blaine had a bright blush creeping up his neck.<p>

"What memories?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? oh nothing just school, dance, walking in on two guys making out..." Avery mumbled as she doodled shapes across the wooden table top with her finger.

"Wait, what?" Wes said now looking confused, "I missed that last part."

"So!" Kurt said loudly having heard all of what Avery said, "What were you guys chatting about before we came in?"  
>"Oh you know quick coffee before practice, flirting with Wes' girl." David said earning a light smack from Wes, "Hey!"<p>

"Actually," Wes corrected, "we were discussing the upcoming Dance-Off Avery wants to enter in for next month."  
>Kurt turned to Avery with interest "Oh, what type of dance do you do?"<p>

"I'm pretty flexible," She said causing Wes to redden a little whilst David choked on his coffee, "What I meant, David you odd little child, was that I really do all kinds. Ballet, Hip-hop, Jazz whatever..."

"Don't you need a partner for that contest?" Kurt asked earning him a shocked look from the guys, "What? I have friends at McKinley that dance, too."

"Yes, actually I do need a partner. So if any of those friends of yours wanna enter a contest with a complete stranger..." She hinted with an overtly innocent smile.

"What? You can't just ask someone to text a stranger to see if they'll dance with you." Wes said incredulously.

"Yes, I can!" Avery said with excitement, "Check Blaine's lovely boyfriend whose name I cannot recall! Please!"

"I'll check for you." Kurt pulled out his phone and typed in a quick text to his girl.

~_Cedes do you know if Mike is entering the Lima/Westerville Dance-Off?-Kurt_~

"I hope who ever it is says yes...I really wanna enter." Kurt's phone buzzed with a reply.

~_He says he wants to but can't find a partner. Why?-Mercedes_~

"Mike Chang is looking for a partner." Kurt said looking at Avery who was suddenly very animated.

"Mike Chang?"

Kurt nodded.

"I've seen him in competition. He's amazing. Ask if he'll dance with me!" Avery said, "Uh.. I mean please ask him." She added tentatively after receiving a look from Blaine. Kurt immediately started texting.

~_Ask if he's willing to consider a friend of mine her name is Avery.-Kurt_~

"Oh I probably should have put your last name what is..." Kurt was interrupted by an incoming text. "Never mind."

~_He asked if you mean Avery Morgan.-Mercedes_~

"Is your last name Morgan?"

"Last time I checked." She grinned.

~_Yes.-Kurt_~

~_He says YesYesYesYesYes!-Mercedes_~

~_Wants her digits, too-Mercedes_~

"He said yes and wants to know your number so he can call" Kurt said.

"Awesome!" Avery said as sh stole Kurt's phone to type in her cell number returning it immediately after receiving yet another look from Blaine.

"I'm so excited this is gonna be great!"

"Cool get to watch someone perform without them being competition. Unless you will dance with me Blaine." David joked.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "No."

Kurt had turned to raise an eyebrow at David then laughed as well. Wes, however, was looking a little miffed.

"What's with you?" Blaine asked kicking what he thought was Wes under the table.

"Ow," Davis said.

"Sorry, seriously Wes whats up?"

"Oh nothing just the fact my girlfriend looks totally syked to dance with some random dude." Wes remarked.

Avery's face took on an immediately guilty expression. She scooted her chair around so she could wind her arms around his neck and place her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, It's just I've seen Mike at other competitions he's really good and I'm excited. We could win!" She said with a weak smile, Wes just looked the other way.

"Yeah, can't wait to watch you wrap your arms around **him** for 4 minutes."

Avery leaned away and gave him an astonished glare "Then don't come to the competition. And it would be a dance thing. But no I'm a guilty little cheat, whereas you get to spend hours on end with all of your friends training for Show. Choir."

With a last acidic scoff she got up and promptly stormed out of the room. Leaving Wes looking slightly hurt, and David, Kurt and Blaine in stunned silence.

"You know," Kurt said after a few seconds, "She's kinda right.."

Wes glared, "Oh really. Well, my fellow Warbler, do expand on your revelation."

"Hey, I'm simply saying that spending all your time on your passion then trying to restrict hers is a little selfish."

"I'm not trying to tell her how to perform I'm just..."

"Jealous?"

"What? No!"

His friends gave him identical looks before David responded.

"Uh yeah, dude. You're jealous because she's gonna go dance with some random guy well you sit at home sulking because she's mad at you."

"While she's..." Wes nearly choked, "You think she's gonna stay mad for a month?"

"Could happen. Or you could shamelessly grovel for forgiveness. Try lilies, she loves those." Blaine said.

"How do you know that?" David asked.

"Was mine first." Blaine answered, then after a shocked glance from Kurt he added, "Friend that is, we went to the same school before I transferred."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Hmm. But anyway Blaine and David are right. She could very well stay mad until the Competition and even afterward."

Wes searched each of his friends faces then sighed and hung his head in his hands.

"So grovel?" He mumbled through his fingers

"Like your life depended on it. Which it kind of does you two are obsessed with each other." David said. "OW! what is with the abuse?"

"You deserve it!" Blaine said with a smile while Kurt stared at his nails in a manner that was far to innocent.

Wes sighed as he got up to throw his coffee cup away, "Time for practice guys, give me something to do before I have to beg forgiveness."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter Two. Tell me how I did, whether it sucked, Should Wes grovel? do you want to know what happens next? Let Me know! R&R


	3. Three hours of WWI historyYay?

Well..hello. You probably have completely forgotten this story. I do not blame you. I haven't even looked at this story for... lets not talk about it. Okay so I got a little inspiration of the AWKWARD variety and then I recalled that this is a story not a one-shot so VIOLA! You all hate my don't you? For the newbies, please allow me to welcome you, for the ones who read and wanted more, IM SORRY! Forgive me? No? -gives giant sacks of redvines to you all- How 'bout now? Okay enough out of me, and now for some Klaine and Wavery! Love ya. :P

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Kurt said in a flat tone, void of his usual music, beginning to gather his texts and pens.<p>

Blaine laughed in an equally blank voice. "Yeah. Let's do that again." He stated.

"Why would you even _JOKE_ about that?" Wes said, his eyes frantic.

The boys had stuffed, or sorted in Kurts case, their things into they messengers and were exiting the class they had all mentally renamed Hell.

"The people who started the First World War, need to be resurrected so I can murder them," Kurt added, receiving tired nods from his friends.

"I liked the lecture." came Davids slightly more animated voice.

The three boys froze, turning to give the African-American an incredulous glare.

"Are you broken?" Blaine asked after a minute.

The boys had just sat through a three hour long presentation on the World War One. Which had included long and excruciatingly detailed reports of trench life, and battle records. Also featuring badly kept photos and actually books caring the names of all the conscripted men. Which, to Kurts eyes, were horribly penned.

"What? It was really informative and they had guns that were _there_," David shrugged.

"Translation: Yes, I am broken. Please feed me." Wes said before Blaine could reply.

The boys strode out of the class and down the hall, exiting into the midday sunlight. They all turned instinctively to the left, heading in the direction of food and drink. It was an important date today, and to commemorate, the school thought it would be **fun** to have guest speakers and demonstrations. Sure most of the boys were looking forward to Phys. Ed. thanks in large part to the re-enactment, but besides that all the boys would much rather watch Paths of Glory (again) like last year. They reached the cafeteria and proceeded to load up their plates. Even Kurt, who had a late start and had had to skip breakfast, pulled more then the typical amount of fresh fruit into his bowl. The boys sat and had just taken their first bites when and exhausted huff, and a low thud sounded beside them.

"I'm going. To kill. Myself. or the presenter. Haven't decided."

"Hey Avery," Kurt mumbled between a slice of kiwi and a slice of strawberry.

"Hello my lovelies. How was YOUR day." The bespectacled girl replied.

"It was f...are you wearing glasses?" Blaine sputtered.

"Shut up!" Avery cried, removing the offending accessory and tossing them into her bag.

"You're gonna break them." Wes said in a flat tone, grabbing her bag and fishing out the glasses and their case.

"So.." Avery mumbled, also adding a garbled comment about insects.

"You need glasses, A. It's no big deal."

She glared at him, "No big deal? No bi..are you joking? I look AWFUL! and ugly and stupid and.." she would have continued had it not been for Wes exchanging his original seat for the one next to hers and gave her a quick peck.

"You are beautiful, you will always be beautiful, all the glasses do is help you to _see_ the words in all those books you read."

"Omigod! Now I'm bookworm?" Avery moaned, slamming her head onto the table.

"Avery!" Kurt said, pulling at her arm to no avail. "Avery. Stop! Listen to your boyfriend, you're gorgeous. And I read too! Does that make me a bookworm?"

"Yes," The blonde replied, but the grin was obvious in her voice.

"Blaine wears glasses, he doesn't complain."

"Blaine wears what?" David said with a shocked expression that quickly gave way to a mischievous grin.

"Thanks..." Blaine said, attempting (failing) to glare at his boyfriend. "They're just for reading. and even then I only wear them when I have a headache,"

"Which is killing your eyesight," Kurt said after glaring at his boyfriends protests. "Now shut up and let me comfort our friend."

The countertenor put his arms around the distraught student and mumbled something into her hair. She smirked and then laughed as he continued to speak to her.

"Stop!" She gasped, " I can't breathe!"

Kurt grinned with satisfaction, taking another bite of his lunch.

"What just happened?"

"No no," Kurt stated, "Not your concern."

Avery just laughed more, wiping some stray tears from her cheek. "I love you," she sighed, grinning at Kurt.

"I love you too, Darling. Eat your lunch."

Avery dug into her lunch still grinning.

Wes looked between them and then shared a glare with Blaine. What was that! They were the boyfriends and here are their significants sharing love with each other instead of them! Each stinted male took hold of their loves hands and and glared at the opposites.

"What?" Avery and Kurt said, staring at the angered warblers.

"We love you too. Does _that_ count for anything?" Blaine asked.

"I sang to you, and your entire dorm, _for two hours_. And Kurt gets all the affection?" Wes added.

"Two things," Avery and Kurt began together.

"You first," Avery offered.

"Thank you. Okay first: I'm gay, Blaine honey you should know that, and second: Two hours Wes?" Kurt grinned at Avery.

"They kept screaming encore at him," Avery said, grinning back, "My turn. One: Kurts gay. Wes honey, I've witnessed **-** OW! **-** Two: you were grovelling after putting your foot in your mouth. Which was surprisingly enjoyable. Care to repeat?"

She gave him a innocent smile, while rubbing the arm that had just received a _very_ painful pinch from well manicured hands. Kurt gently kissed it better, then turned to give his man a far less chaste smooch.

"I am eating!" David protested.

"Then shut up and chew!" Avery shot, then grabbing hold of Wes, laying one on the more than willing asian.

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's all you get. Review? please? I'll give you cookies..or brownies or..Dr Pepper. Because that shyzz is delicious. you know what changed my mind, Y'all don't deserve my Dr Pep. SUFFER. Just kidding, but please review?<p> 


End file.
